


Drink up my hearties yo ho

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Stories [5]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Pirate!Tom - Freeform, time travel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Kathrin Rhys is chosen to take part in a pirate movie opposite Tom Hiddleston but when a freak lightning storm hits the boat they are filming on it throws the two back into the past as real pirates. They now have to navigate and figure out how to survive and get back to their own time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this could be considered a somewhat crack fic?

The sun rose over the sails of a pirate ship anchored in a bay surrounded by warehouses and a small village. This was the set of 'Sail True' a documentary series about pirates. The ship swayed back and forth in the rising tide. The silence and stillness were broken however by a myriad of crew pulling onto the set and getting everything ready for filming for that morning. Cameras were set up and props set while the wardrobe and makeup department got to pulling out the day's wardrobe and checking them over and fixing and hemming anything that had gone astray by the previous day's filming. While the crew busied themselves with getting everything ready Kathrine and Tom sat at a small table in the hotel restaurant. Kathrine's red hair fell down to mid back and was still a bit messy from her slumber and she was still in her pajama's of sweatpants and a shirt that was 3 times to big on her. She lazily sipped on her coffee as she tried to keep her eyes open while Tom actually looked more awake and ready for the day no problem. He had already gotten dressed, wearing a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck shirt. They were about a month into a 5 month shoot for the series and even though Kathrine had been getting up early all those days it still didn't get easier on her.   
"You look extra tired today. Did you not sleep well?" asked Tom as the waitress brought out two big plates full of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and pancakes along with a bowl of fresh fruit.   
"Nope. It was kinda hard to get comfortable with the huge bruise on my side. I'm gonna have fun trying to do any major movements today" she said as she took a couple things of bacon and started eating them.   
"You really should have gotten that checked out better. That was a pretty nasty fall" he said as he started in on his plate as well  
"Meh. I've done a lot worse, it was just uncomfortable. Just gotta keep ice on it in between takes and I should be fine" she said as she downed the rest of her coffee and grabbed the pot at the table and poured herself another glass. "I swear this has to be decaf, it doesn't seem to be working" she said as she added in some cream and a lot of sugar.   
"Or it's that you've already had three cups and you have more coffee than blood in your system now" he said with a smirk  
"You are probably correct. I think I'll have the driver stop and get me a couple Monster's on the way to set, that should do it" she said as she started in on her pancakes after drowning them in syrup.   
"So, what do you think of the process so far? This being your first movie and all" asked Tom  
"It's very entertaining. I love it! I know it probably get's old after a while, but, I'm still loving it" she said with a smile. The rest of breakfast was ate in almost silence. Once their plates were clear and meals paid for they each went back to their rooms to get ready for the day. 

About ten minutes later Kathrine met Tom in the lobby. She was now fully dressed, wearing a pair of straight legged jeans and a Megadeth tank top. Her hair had also been tamed and was pulled into a ponytail.  
"Well don't you look a little bit more awake" he said as she walked up to him  
"It's all an act, I'm still in zombie mode and could easily sleep on the floor without a problem" she said with a laugh, he laughed as well and they both walked out of the hotel to a waiting car. 

The car arrived on set just a little past 7am. They both stepped out of the car and made their way to the hair and make-up trailer. Kathrine had already finished one of her Monsters and was on the second out of the three she had bought.   
"I'm surprised your heart doesn't beat out of your chest with how much caffeine you drink" said Tom as he opened the door for her. She walked in and thanked him as he followed behind her.   
"I'm not quite sure how it doesn't either...Is it even possible? For a heart to beat so fast and so crazy that it will pop out of your chest?" she asked as she sat down and smiled at her makeup artist.  
"I wouldn't think so...It'd have to go through the rib cage and that's a bit hard to get through" he said as he sat with his artist as well. They both got silent as the artist got to doing their jobs. When they were done Kathrine's hair was now braided on the sides and pulled into a knot with the bottom of her hair coming down her shoulders. She had minimal makeup on, just eyeliner and a bit of eye shadow. Tom was now in a shoulder length brown wig, pulled back into a loose ponytail with a leather bind. Once they were both done they got up, thanked the artists and headed to separate trailers to get changed into their outfits. Kathrine finished the second can and threw it out before stepping into the trailer. They both finished about the same time and stepped out together. Kathrine is wearing a pair of black pants with brown pirate boots over top of those. A purple shirt that laced at the top, and a black corset on top of that with an admirals jacket. She also know had on a tri-fold hat. She looked over to Tom and tipped her hat to him and he laughed. He was wearing almost the same thing except his shirt was white and he had a brown vest over top of it with the same Admirals jacket Kathrine had, he on the other hand didn't have a hat.  
"How's the bruise with the corset?" he asked as they made their way to the ship  
"A bit uncomfortable, but nothing I can't handle. I also had her tie it a bit loose as well" she said. They both stopped and looked up at the ship. "I honestly don't think I'll ever get used to seeing it" she said, taking everything in, Tom nodded in agreement. 

"Tom! Kathrine! Good morning! I hope you slept well" said a guy in his 40's carrying a clipboard.  
"As well as I could, considering" said Kathrine motioning to her side  
"Yes, I was going to ask about that next. I'm sure the corset isn't helping matters. I wish we could go without it, but I don't see how" said the guy  
"Don't worry Mark, I'll be fine" she said.  
"What's on the list of things to do today?" asked Tom  
"Well. We're gonna be doing some boarding of another ship and taking it's cargo, that should take us until lunch to get right then I was thinking of ship stuff like, stuff that needs to be done to maintain and what the captain and first mate have to do" he said, to the Kathrine and Tom nodded. 

They walked the rest of the way to the ship and were stopped by a couple people carrying more props.   
"Your weapons" said on as he walked up to Kathrine. She smile and took the belt and tied it securely around her waist and took catalog of what she had, Tom did the same. Each had a sword and a dagger and a flint lock pistol. The guy in front of Kathrine pulled out a compass and a telescope and handed them to her. She took them with a smile and put each of them in separate pockets at her side.   
"Alright everyone! All aboard!" said Mark as he motioned for crew and cast to board the ship and get ready for the day's filming. 

The sun was now high in the sky, Kathrine stood on the side of the ship holding on to one of the ropes while Tom was below re-knotting a piece of net.  
"The sea is too calm. It's been too calm for the past couple days, something is coming, I can feel it" she said, looking around, the wind wiping her hair around her face.  
"You think too much. Why can't a calm sea, be just a calm sea to you?" said Tom  
"Because we can't afford to be content in anything for too long, the moment we are something happens and we wont be prepared for it" she said, turning now and looking down at Tom, he just shook his head and laughed. "Laugh all you want. Just know I'll be there to say I told you so when disaster strikes" she said pointing at him.   
"Cut! Alright people, gather around! Lets have a little chat before I let you off to get lunch" said Mark getting up and walking over to Tom and Kathrine, the rest of the crew followed. Tom stood up but took a seat closer to the edge on a barrel and Kathrine sat down on the edge of the ship and put her legs on either side of Tom and placed her arms on his shoulders and leaned on him a bit. "When we get back from lunch, at 2 we're going to work on some sword fighting and practicing boarding another ship properly. I know we've practiced inside, but I'd like to try the real thing for a while to make sure everything is seamless and no one gets hurt. Alright, break!" said Stan with a clap before walking off. The rest of the crew and actors followed Stan. Tom stood up and grabbed Kathrine's hand and helped her down from the edge of the ship.   
"Thanks" she said with a smile. Tom dropped her hand but put an arm around her shoulders.   
"Your welcome" he said as he lead them to the gangplank. They both side stepped a coil of ropes, Kathrine reached her hand out to grab one of the metal fasteners to pull her self around. They were almost to the edge, she was about to let go of the fastener when out of nowhere a bolt of lightning hit the ship, throwing Tom and Kathrine back to the middle of the ship. 

When the two came to they were both on their backs, surrounded by the crew. They groaned and Tom sat up before looking over to Kathrine. He put a hand to his head before reaching out with his other to shake her. She took in a deep breath before sitting up and looking around, that was a mistake though when the pounding in her head got worse, her hands flew to her head.   
"What did you do to piss off Thor?" she asked, lowing her hands slowly. Tom let out a small laugh.   
"With a bolt like that I'm sure it was something pretty amazing" he said. The pounding in their heads started to fade. They finally managed to look around and saw that they were surrounded by the crew.   
"Captain! Thomas! Are ye alrigh'?!" said a guy with a full beard toward the front of the group. To this they looked at each other confused but didn't say anything. Tom stood up finally and held his hand out for Kathrine who grabbed his hand and pulled herself up with his help.   
"We're fine. Just a bit of a shock" said Tom. The crowed thinned out then and everyone went back to their stations. When they had dissipated enough Tom and Kathrine finally were able to get a good look around, and what they saw caused both of their jaws to drop.   
"Where are the cameras?" she asked.  
"And the port" finished Tom. Around them was open sea, no sign of the port they were in or cameras or film crew.   
"This can't be good" they both said. Kathrine turned a full 360 and took in their surroundings.   
"What the hell happened?" asked Tom  
"You got a shock. Twas a good thing you were holden' a good portion of the ship when it hit, else we'd be lookin' for a new captain and first mate" said the guy with the beard before heading off to his post again.   
"This is going to sound a bit crazy but...What year is it and where are we?" asked Kathrine. The bearded guy laughed and shook his head.   
"Must 'ave been a bigger shock than I though'. The year is 1843 and we are somewhere along the Caribbean" he said. Tom and Kathrine looked at each other and let out a laugh.   
"Alright. This has to be a prank. We were out longer than we thought and Mark set this all up" said Tom  
"I don't know who this Mark is your talken' abou' but he ain't here. And I assure you Miss...This ain't no joke"  
"Right...Uh...You have the bridge, me and Thomas here need to go to our quarters and gather our thoughts a bit" said Kathrine as she grabbed Tom's arms and pulled him below deck and walked toward where she could only assume was the captains quarters. The bearded guy nodded.


End file.
